Unexpected Love Interest
by ScarlettFoxTail
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Akita, a blind girl who others deem unlikable. However, Sasuke sees more to Akita than others, and is determined for her to acknowledge his feelings, no matter how many times she rejects him.


**I know, I know...anyone who reads what I have written may be very pissed with me for writing another story...which isn't 'Gateways' like I had said either...I have so many ideas, and I was bored, so this happened. It's about a very unlikable girl called Akita, but she's not as horrid or cold as she makes out, and Sasuke sees that and fell in love with her, but convincing her he loves her is not gonna be easy...**

**Enjoy, ScarlettFoxTail xXx**

**I not own Naruto, though if I did I would be very happy and possibly very rich**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Love Interest<strong>

**Chapter 1: Akita**

For a blind girl, she fought as well as a Kage. Using only sound and vibrations to guide her, and even her nose, she fought with the same unpredictable and impulsive fighting style as Naruto and Kiba, but she made it look so effortless and graceful. She's a spinning tornado of white and black, long white tendrils of hair swirling around her in a snowstorm as she sweeps her katana, that one white blind eye peering into nothing as her long side fringe covered half her face.

I know very well her other eye is as red as my Sharingan, and she hides it out of insecurity, though she would never admit it. Akita Buraindoshiro is a proud and fearless woman, with about as much charm as a corpse, and the social skills of a rock.

However, within only three days I had fallen in love with her. It was while Naruto had teased her about how Akita were also known as a muscular breed of dog that everything fell into place. Akita had shamelessly twisted Naruto's nipples and then calmly kneed him in the groin before gliding away, a ghost of a smile on her face, and I helplessly stared after her as she swanned into the golden sunset, head held high.

She was so sure of herself, unashamed of whom she was, and she was powerful. Everything within me admired her, from the long curves of her milky white legs to the sharp hiss of her disapproval as she scolded someone.

Sure, she was bitter, cynical, unforgiving and aggressive…but I can't help but be fascinated by everything that she does.

Sasuke Uchiha, in love with a blind girl who has the personality of ice. It's been a year now, and she has no idea how I feel.

I love her even more when she swears, strangely enough, because she's completely unaware that she's doing it. It's winter and Konoha is immersed in snow and frost, and that is why Akita is swearing her ass off.

"Fuck the snow, it's cold and makes it hard to fucking walk anywhere," she snapped at me, "It's shit, and it's cold. Fucking, fucking, _freezing_ fucking cold!"

Allowing myself to smile I watch as Akita carefully tests the ground with her foot before walking forward a step, only to then flail about as she slips. Obviously I catch the poor girl as she seethes and hisses like a wild animal, but because I help her up her mood sours. If there is something that annoys Akita, it's being helped due to her blindness, but she's too proud to ask for help, so I always give her the support before she makes a fool out of herself.

Tucking her arm in the crook of my own I smirk as she scowls, but I don't tease her. The hand gripping her katana warns me to be careful.

"So you've finally moved to Konoha permanently?" I ask quietly, guiding her around the ice, "It's taken long enough."

Akita rolls her eyes, grunts and then jerks her head to me, tilting it so that she may look as though she was glaring directly at me. If you didn't know her, you wouldn't know she was blind. It's just the winter that really shows her up.

"It is not my fault that my rich ass parents have done everything in their power to stop me being a ninja, and so it is not surprising they took their sweet time helping me move out," she growled, her one visible white silver eye heatedly glowering, "They would rather have an obedient daughter who would serve them tea and ask about the weather."

I nodded. Akita stays in my house when she's in Konoha, but since she's living here permanently now, she has her own place opposite mine. At first it agitated me, because I was fine with her living with me, but I knew that if I told her to live with me she would get suspicious or…something…

Looking sideways at her I see that she's still glaring, and I wonder. She's so oblivious to how others feel; I wouldn't be surprised if she's never taken the concept of 'love' seriously.

I sigh, brushing her side fringe away from her left eye, and I peered into the red iris. Akita jerked in surprise, but then gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Uchiha…quit it already, you're pissing me off, you piss head," she hissed, reaching up to smack my hand away, but I caught her hand and sighed again.

"You're more insecure than you let others know," I informed her impassively, "But I know you, or at least I like to think I do, and I wish that sometime soon you'll let your guard down."

Akita frowned, turning her face awkwardly as if to peer at the ground.

"You're unbelievable, Uchiha."

I smiled, letting her white hair swing back in place to hide the searing red of her left eye, and I poked a finger at her nose.

"You should try smiling more too," I criticised, "When you're alone you almost look like a decent human being, but when someone talks to you…you suddenly look close to killing someone."

She tugged her arm away from me, rubbing her nose sourly. I follow her movement intently, glad that she's wearing the dress I like, as it makes her look adorable. I'm sure she's going for the superior look with the long sleeves and flowing material, but truly…it makes her look cute.

"I wouldn't be so insecure if you were more consistent," she grumbled, causing me to raise an eyebrow, "You do nothing but criticise me, or you give a half-compliment finished with a criticism or something…can't you just quiet looking at me?"

I shrugged.

"It's not your face that's the problem, it's your personality," I retorted, adjusting her hair tie.

Akita fumed, pushing me back.

"Dammit, Uchiha! You make me feel like shit, you fucking know that, you bastard? You make me feel like a freaking monster," she snarled, looking as if she were contemplating using her katana.

Again, I shrugged.

"Just concerned about you, since you have no friends, live on your own, hate your parents and chased everyone else away. You must be feeling pretty lonely now."

Silence.

Curiously I looked at her, and regretted what I had said right away, because I had touched a sensitive spot. Over the course of the year she's been coming to Konoha, she made an enemy out of Ino within a day, and within the first week she made an enemy out of Sakura and Tenten. Even Hinata avoids her now, since she pissed Naruto off. For a while people tried to befriend her again, but then she brought a fly eating plant that killed Shino's insects…made Kiba feel stupid and won a debate with him… and then she accidentally offended Shikamaru by calling Temari a Gobby Bitch…

Akita then took Choji's last potato chip, called him fat, and then suggested he go on a diet.

"I…have you though, right? You're my friend, aren't you, Sasuke?" she whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Or are you here because you pity me?"

_I'm tired_, I realise as I look at her. Tired of not saying anything, and keeping my feelings to myself. I'm tired of her being alone and insecure, and I'm tired of not making her happy. It would be much easier if she knew how I felt.

"I'm not here out of pity. Honestly, I don't think I'm even capable of pity," I told her bluntly, watching as she gritted her teeth to hold back her rude remarks, "I'm here because I love you."

Unable to even look at her while I said that, I waited patiently for her to react. I was expecting her to become violent, or to casually shrug it off and call me a liar, but when I heard nothing but the soft hiss of wind I looked at her, heart pounding…and saw that she was sliding her katana out of her sheath.

My theory about her getting violent was correct then…

"How…"she whispered dangerously, levelling the blade at my chest, "…can you say that so…_easily?"_

I gripped the blade with my hand, pointing it to the side, and I stepped in close and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Because it's the truth."

It was obvious she didn't believe me. Her visible eye had a world of disbelief, and she raised her katana to the side of my throat, the cold blade embracing me.

"But Sasuke, you are incapable of loving."

With that, she disappeared with the use of Body Flicker, and I stood numbly in the icy chill of winter. I had expected this, but it still hurt. She's difficult, and so I'm just going to have to be persistent.

* * *

><p><strong>Right...I don't have much time to write as I'm at college, so chapters will be slow, but it will get finished eventually! Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you can see why others dislike her. Soon enough it will be clear why Sasuke loves her, but for now, she's quite unlikable...<strong>

_**Please review, advise and criticise! **_


End file.
